


Valentine's Surprise

by ughsastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You guys are really assholes sometimes, you…" His voice faltered when he saw Sam, handcuffed to the headboard, spread out under Cas, who was delicately placing chocolates down his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Surprise

Dean noticed the smell of sex in the bunker when he got back from the store. He frowned, knowing they had started with out him. He quickly made his way to their shared bedroom and pushed the door open with his foot.

"You guys are really assholes sometimes, you…" His voice faltered when he saw Sam, handcuffed to the headboard, spread out under Cas, who was delicately placing chocolates down his back

"Happy Valentines Day Dean, it is our first together so Sam and I decided to make it special." Cas explained without looking up. He left it to Sam to show Dean a lopsided grin. "We apologize for starting with out you. Sam is properly prepped for you."

Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat and stepped closer to them. He kicked his boots off by the door and started undoing his jeans.

"And what are you gonna do?" He murmured, slowly feeling himself harden the longer he stared at Sam. Dean stepped out of his jeans and gently palmed himself as he crawled onto the bed. He made sure to pull Cas in for a tender kiss for helping set this up for him.

"If you don’t mind I’d like to fuck you." Cas smiled as Sam let out a soft strangled noise.

"Guys please." Sam whimpered and shifted against the sheet. Cas merely reached over and slowly stroked him.

"Sam, hush. I asked you to be quiet while we were preparing and that extends until Dean says otherwise."

Sam nodded weakly and let his head fall back against the pillows.

"Do you think that’ll work?" Dean asked. Cas simply nodded and unbuttoned Dean’s shirt until the hunter was clad in only his boxers.

"As long as you don’t mind being between us. I know we haven’t tried it before…" Cas said as he nudged Dean closer to Sam’s hole. "Are you alright with this position?"

"Yeah, Cas it’s perfect." Dean grinned and ghosted his hands over Sam’s ass. "Look at you all spread out for me. You look absolutely sinful baby boy, but I guess you already know that."

Dean draped himself over Sam and slowly sucked one of the chocolates from his skin. He hummed as he chewed and swallowed it down. Sam made a small, breathy noise as Dean licked the melted chocolate off his skin.

"De," Sam murmured, "Please."

"Gotta wait until I’m done with my chocolate Sammy." Dean smirked, giving his brother’s ass a small squeeze. He glanced over his shoulder at Cas. "You can start whenever you’re ready."

"Oh I will." Cas said smugly. Dean bit his lip and shook his head before turning his attention back to the last three chocolates.

Once Dean swallowed the last candy he pulled his boxers down and slicked up his cock. He worked the plug in and out of Sam’s ass until Sam was writhing against the sheets.

"Shh, Sammy, I got you." He soothed as he pulled the toy out and nudged his cock against Sam’s slick hole. "Can’t wait to fuck you baby boy. Is this why you said you weren’t in the mood last night?"

"Yeah," Sam gasped. "Wanted you to really want me today."

"Oh Sam, I always want you," Dean pushed in a few inches. "I could never get tired of your sweet ass."

When Dean bottomed out he felt a cold, wet finger tease at his own hole and let out a soft gasp.

"Shh, Dean just focus on Sam." Cas said softly and held onto his hip with the hand that wasn’t slowly pushing a finger in. 

Dean nodded jerkily and started trusting at a steady pace. Sam pushed his face against the pillows as leverage to rock his hips back on Dean’s cock.

"De please." He mumbled. "I want it harder."

"I know baby boy, once Cas is in I’ll, ah, speed it up." Dean smiled and nearly broke his composure when Cas added a second finger. Dean moaned softly as Cas started scissoring them to stretch him wider.

"Dean, one more finger before you can take my cock." Cas whispered over his shoulder and made a shiver run down his spine. He nodded slowly.

Cas added a little more lube to his fingers and finally pushed a thrid one in.

"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. His thursts became jerky and uncoordinated for a moment before he regained his rhythm.

"Dean," Sam grunted and rocked back frantically. "Need more."

"Soon Sammy, Cas is almost done." Dean smiled, kissing the back of Sam’s neck and running a soothing hand down his side. He felt Cas pull his fingers out and push in something else. "The hell Cas?" 

"It’s a plug," Cas kissed the skin behind Dean’s ear before pulling away. "I want you in a different position than this."

"Fuck Cas, I don’t want you feeling left out." Dean said, speeding up his thrusts into Sam. 

"I don’t." Cas leaned over and crashed their lips together. "I’m going to suck Sam off while you’re fucking him."

Sam made a sudden loud moan at the idea.

"Well looks like someone’s on board," Dean laughed, patting Sam’s thigh. "Go for it angel."

Cas grinned and situated himself partially under Sam. He leaned up to begin mouthing at Sam’s balls and licking his shaft. Sam’s legs trembled with trying to hold back.

"Come on Sammy. Go ahead, come for us." Dean rubbed both hands up Sam’s sides as he pounded into him, "I wanna see you come on Cas’s face."

Sam groaned loudly as he came. Most of it landing on his chest or the sheets below but a bit hit Cas’s cheek and got caught in Cas’s hair. Cas ran his tongue up Sam’s chest, licking up some of his come, before sitting up. He crashed his lips into Dean’s and shoved his tongue into Dean’s mouth, sharing Sam’s come between them.

Dean moaned into the kiss. The taste of his brother and Sam clenching down on his cock pushed him over the edge; his thrusts became erratic as he came hard inside his brother’s tight heat. He slowed his thrusts until he completely stopped. Dean could hear Sam panting heavily even over his own labored breathing.

"Happy Valentines Day, Dean." Cas murmured against his lips and looked up at him.

"Oh we’re just getting started angel." Deam smirked lazily and pulled Cas in for another kiss.


End file.
